


The Website Part 2

by ChaosRaynes



Series: The Website [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRaynes/pseuds/ChaosRaynes
Summary: Will Sherlock be able to save her????





	The Website Part 2

I still can't believe what happened, it still seems like a dream. A long, bad dream. Is there going to be an end to it?  
John would meet with Leigha, but only out away from 221 B Baker Street. He would always remark on the fact that she was there alone, like he couldn't believe she was completely sane in staying there. He would constantly ask her if she was alright, so often that she got tired of the constant "I'm fine." mantra she had seemed to develop in dealing with John. "Are you sure?" he would always ask. The last lunch time meeting they had was seven months after Sherlock's death. John actually came to the flat, which surprised Leigha more than anything. She hadn't changed anything, John thought. She was passed out on the couch, with a bottle of Irish whiskey at her elbow. John took the bottle, handing it off to Mrs. Hudson. "How long has this been going on?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted the answer and thinking that this was rather like dealing with Sherlock. John instantly regretted the thought, thinking of Sherlock only made him sad and angry. "Oh, for about two months now John, but then you would know that if you actually came around." Mrs. Hudson sniffed. John stiffened against her words, "You know...You know why I can't." He didn't have time for this, he thought, walking into the kitchen. "What are you doing, John?" Mrs. Hudson hissed at him. John simply filled a pitcher with cold water. Walking back to the couch, he dumped the contents of the pitcher onto Leigha. "Oh..John..." Mrs. Hudson said sadly, while John took two steps back. Leigha came up off the couch swinging and hissing like a half drowned cat. Dragging her wet hair out of her face, Leigha turned a blood shot eye towards John. "Was that really necessary John?" she asked, blowing water and more hair out of her face. "Made you smell a bit better, a little less like a brewery." John retorted. Leigha snorted, not caring one bit if it sounded ladylike or not.  
"Why are you here? You never come here." she asked. John walked over to the only other chairs in the room. His and Sherlock's chairs. This was starting to make his chest hurt. Anxiety, he knew the symptoms well. He couldn't imagine what Leigha was going through being here. "Mrs. Hudson phoned me." he said briskly, "She said you weren't working, barely eating, drinking all the time." Shaking her head, "I'm not drinking all the time." she said interrupting him. The pressure in his chest seemed to be getting worse with every breath he took, he thought he was going to burst if he didn't get out. Not thinking, he burst out yelling, "Damn it, Sherlock!!! You have to take better care of yourself." Leigha jerked back as if John had slapped her. The pair just stared at each other, John blinked realizing what he had just said, turning, he dashed down the stairs and out the door onto the sidewalk. There, he thought, now he could breathe. Leigha followed him moments later, still soaking wet. "You're not the only who lost him, John. We miss him too." she said quietly, referring to Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade as well. He nodded, "I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't be here. It's still too fresh for me." Leigha pulled John next door to the cafe, ordering them both something to drink, she sat down with John. "I only drink to numb the pain, John." she started, "But then it seems to creep up on me, at some point, everyday, 10 and 20 times a day." He knew just how she felt. "You just need to find a better way to deal with it, Leigha." John said. Oh, just like you are doing, she thought.  
While Leigha got up to get their drinks, John snagged her phone. Scrolling through her contacts, he came across a contact marked Kensie-ICE. In case of emergency, interesting John thought. He quickly snapped a photo of the number with his phone, placing her phone back where it was before she returned. "I'm going to be working a lot and I hate that you are in that flat alone, Leigha." John said, trying a different tactic. "But I'm not exactly alone, now am I? Mrs. Hudson is just downstairs." Leigha said smiling sadly. "Mrs. Hudson can't watch you all the time. What if you should happen to drink too much and end up with alcohol poisoning?" John retorted. Leigha waved away his concerns, "Greg stops by some." John almost choked on his coffee, "Lestrade?" She nodded, "Seems it is back off again with his wife...The principal, this time, I think." John jerked back, she sounded so much like Sherlock. He couldn't do this, not right now. "I've got to run, I'm going to be late for work. Mrs Hudson knows to take and hide anymore alcohol you buy or already have. I will check in on you as soon as I can." he said standing up. Kissing her on top of her head, he left.  
God, how her head hurt. She needed at least a couple of more hours of sleep but that wasn't going to happen now, thanks to John and his rude awakening. He had room to talk, she thought as she climbed the stairs, he wasn't dealing with Sherlock's death either. Looking at the couch that was still wet from where John had dumped the water on her, she knew laying down there wasn't an option. John's room was empty of furniture. Which only left one other place. Shrugging her shoulders, why not. Certainly by now his scent should be gone. Slowly opening the door, she stepped in. The air was slightly stale, nothing too bad yet. Stripping out of her wet clothes, she shrugged on the dry ones she picked up on her way through the living room. Hesitating, she stared at the bed, remembering the night Sherlock had tucked her in after she got out of the hospital. Don't do this, she demanded of herself. Just sleep.   
In an unknown part of the world, a phone vibrated in a man's pocket. Pulling the phone out, he saw the e-mail he had been waiting for. About time, he thought. Pulling the website up on his phone, thankful that his "friend" had made it mobile friendly and safe, he saw the unfortunate exchange between John and Leigha. Continuing to watch until she returned, he saw her look at the couch and shake her head. She continued on to the bedroom. Saw her hesitation at climbing into the bed. Saw the suffering in her eyes. How he wished that he could erase it all but there were things that needed to be done before that could happen. Finally, she took a deep breath and laid down. She grabbed one of the spare pillows on the bed and hugged it, for what seemed, dear life, beginning to sob. Heart-wrenching, soul-tearing sobs. Ones that made you feel like if you heard it alone it would tear you apart. She finally wore herself out, sleeping a semi-deep sleep on the tear stained pillow. He had to cut it off or it was going to rip the soul out of him. His "friend" would e-mail him, if anything changed...he hoped.   
The days seemed to drag on endlessly, Leigha thought. John was good to his word getting Mrs. Hudson to hide all of her alcohol. It was a huge inconvenience. She tried working, when that petered out, she began pacing. Screw it, she thought, checking her savings account. She was smart enough to figure out how to smuggle it past Mrs. Hudson, she thought, and it shouldn't take her no more than 20 minutes there and back. Quietly walking down the stairs, skirting the steps that creaked, she made it to the front door with no incident. She could hear the sound of Mrs. Hudson's vacuum, and knowing the landlady she had her headphones on while cleaning. Bless that woman, she thought, she slipped out the door. She made it to the store in what seemed like a record time. Buying 2 bottles of what was now her favorite Irish whiskey, she thought of a good hiding place. Placing the extra bottle among Sherlock's clothes would be the perfect place, she thought, no one would think to look there. Sneaking back in, she thought, would probably prove to be harder than getting out. Leigha peeked in through the front door, hearing Mrs. Hudson replacing the vacuum cleaner in its normal spot. Which meant that the landlady was at the back of her flat. Moving just as quickly and silently as she did heading out, Leigha reversed her previous trip. Making it into her flat without any trouble or questions, she stashed the extra bottle while cracking open the first. She saluted the sunset that was streaming through the window before taking a deep hit of the liquor. Burning as it slid down her throat, she sighed. Her thoughts had been starting to drive her crazy. What could have been, what should have been, thoughts of a future that would never happen.  
His phone pinged again, frowning, the man clicked the e-mail and opened the site. There she was, Leigha, stumbling around the flat in a pair of mismatched socks. Smiling at her uniqueness, she was wearing a pair of cut off shorts, a black wife-beater, a pink and black sock with neon pink stars and a purple tye-dye sock. He noticed a fine sheen of sweat to her skin. Drunk, he thought, she was drunk...impossible. This wasn't like Leigha, surely she wasn't starting down a path to self-destruction. He watched as she wandered around and messed with stuff on the desk, stumbling here and there. He noticed that she looked around carefully before she pulled out a bottle from behind the couch and drinking deep from it. She didn't bother putting it back, which meant she was pretty well on her way to being smashed. Something about the desk kept pulling her back, he noticed.  
She was restless, but at least her mind was quiet and she was feeling no pain. She had no idea why she kept wandering over to the desk, but she did. Moving papers and whatnot around, as she moved a file she uncovered a CD. It was marked in permanent marker Week 2. Too drunk to care or think straight, she popped the CD into the disk drive of her laptop. The auto play kicked in, her back to the laptop while she grabbed the bottle of liquor. She heard that hateful voice, that sometimes haunted her in her dreams. Moriarty. She began sweating and shaking horribly. The bottle slipped from her numb fingers, breaking as it hit the floor. Streaking through the door, she cleared the first set of stairs without ever touching them. She bounced off of the landing wall, losing her balance and tumbling down the rest of the stairs. She barely felt the wrench and the pain in her wrist as she landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. She fought to stay conscious, she knew he was there, she could feel his hands reaching for her. "Oh my, Leigha, what happened?" Mrs. Hudson said, the sound of tears in her voice as she came out of her flat. Leigha could only shake in fear. The landlady phoned John, who didn't answer. She then phone for an ambulance, asking them to hurry that her friend had fallen down the stairs and she wasn't sure how seriously injured they were.  
Lestrade was just finishing up some work for the night, when he heard the call go out for an ambulance to 221 B Baker Street. Lestrade shot up out of his chair, turned off the light and hurried to Baker Street. Worried, as he parked his car, he rushed into the flat. Leigha was sitting up and resisting the medics while cradling her left wrist. "Oh Greg, thank goodness, someone who can talk some sense into her. I tried calling John but got only his voicemail." Mrs. Hudson said fretfully. Lestrade patted Mrs. Hudson on her shoulder, before kneeling down to look Leigha in the eyes. "What happened?" he asked. He could see that she was still shaking. She could only point to the upstairs flat, where he could faintly hear what sounded like a TV going. He ascended the stairs, only to see that the second week of Leigha's torture was playing on her laptop. Shaking his head, he shut it off and took out the DVD. He could still hear Leigha arguing with the medics and Mrs. Hudson. "I don't need to be seen, I'm fine." she protested. Greg made his way back down the stairs and pulled aside one of the medics, "How bad is it?" He asked. "Well possible broken wrist and a concussion for sure. Also a pretty deep laceration above her left eye, which will need stitches. She's lucky she didn't break her neck to be honest." the medic said, stressing that she would need to be seen to make sure there was nothing else wrong.  
"Just patch her up some and I will make sure she goes to be seen tonight." Greg said. The medic agreed, directing his partner to patch Leigha up a bit. When the medics left, Greg helped her into his car, stating that she was going to be seen and not to argue. "Want to talk about what happened and why you smell like a brewery?" he asked. "Not really." she mumbled. "Hey now, no falling asleep on me!!" Greg said , raising his voice, making her jump. "I'm not." she reassured him, pouting slightly. "We will talk about it later, then." he said, in a tone that allowed no argument. She fell quiet again, thinking about how her life seemed like shit at the moment. When Greg stopped the car, she realized where she was. Anxiety threatened to consume her. Greg noticed how white Leigha's knuckles were when he looked over at her, she had a death grip on the door handle of his car. "Leigha, breathe, please. You're starting to scare me." Greg said as calmly as he could. She closed her eyes, she pulled in a shaky breath. "I don't want to be here, Greg. Isn't there anywhere else you could take me?" she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper. Shaking his head, he pulled her from the car. Keeping her eyes closed, he led her across the way to the ER entrance. Thankfully, the doctor saw to her quickly. Probably thanks to Greg, she thought.  
The doctor told them that she had a mild concussion, severe sprain of her wrist, a wrenched shoulder and a deep cut that needed seven stitches. He also advised that she should not be alone tonight with a concussion. Greg assured the doctor that he would be staying and watching over her. After the doctor fixed her up and left, she tried to argue with Greg. "Nonsense. I can watch over you and I'm closer to work. I should have been a better friend to you after what happened to..." Greg said, trailing off. "Don't, please." Leigha started, her head beginning to pound. "Just take me home." Lestrade did just that. Parking, they noticed a cab pulling away. This was not going to be pretty, she and Greg thought. Helping her inside, Greg parked her in John's chair. While John and Leigha had a Mexican standoff of sorts, Greg grabbed up the DVD and hid it. Finally, John broke the silence. "Are you trying to kill yourself, Leigha?" John asked, voice starting to rise. "What in God's name happened?" Greg tried to calm John down, but he was not having any of that. Ignoring John, Leigha got up and went to change into something more comfortable, while Greg explained had happened to John. "What were you thinking, Leigha?" John exploded, when she returned.  
"John!" Greg shouted at him. "Right, sorry." John mumbled, "I just see you heading down a destructive path, Leigha. And I don't know how to help you." Sitting down, John and Leigha tried to talk it out. While they were talking, Greg searched the flat, finding and emptying both bottles of liquor. This would be the last time he let his friends down. Sherlock would give him hell if something had happened to Leigha, knowing how much Sherlock had gotten attached to the woman. Coming back in, he heard John bidding them both a good night, promising to come by in the morning to check on Leigha. She offered Lestrade the only bed in the flat, which of course, he turned down stating that the couch was good enough for him. He sat talking with Leigha, filling her in on the current state of his marriage, which was looking more and more like it was going to end up in a divorce. She bid him good night, laying down. Greg checked on her every few hours after she fell asleep. She wasn't sleeping as well as he hoped she would, tossing and turning every time he checked on her.  
John had an announcement when he showed up the next morning. "I made a call, Leigha." he stated, after saying hello and checking her stitches and bandages. "Oh?" she responded. Nodding, "Yes, to the ICE listed in your phone...a Kensie?" he said. Choking on her coffee, "You WHAT!!!" she managed when she finally caught her breath. "Please tell me you are joking? Cause if you don't, I may just strangle you, John." Turning her back on the men, she began to whip up a small breakfast. Cooking usually soothed her, but not this time. What the hell was he thinking, she thought. Placing the food on plates, she set one in front of Greg and slammed the other down in front of John, making him jump. "What the hell were you thinking, John?" she finally asked, shouting at the irritating man. "My sister?" Greg was amazed that the normally soft-spoken Leigha had actually shouted at John, thinking that this must be something serious. He finished up his plate, thanking Leigha. She smiled slightly at Greg before pinning John with a look that could of melted steel. Smirking, Greg said that he would see her later if she didn't mind an overnight guest again, which she said would be great, returning her gaze back to John.  
John was very quickly becoming uneasy under her gaze. "Um, Leigha, just hear me out..." he began. She slammed her uninjured hand down on the table, making John jump. "Leigha, neither me nor Greg can be here twenty-four seven to make sure you don't do something rash." John said calmly. Leigha shook her head, "I'm not a child who is need of being babysat, John." He stared pointedly at her bandaged wrist in the sling. "Kensie said she is only staying as long as you need her." John commented, "So get yourself straight and she will be out of your hair." Leigha shook her head again, her overly bubbly, erratic sister. "Leigha, what are you thinking?" he asked, getting worried that she had been to quiet for too long. Finally removing her face from her undamaged hand, she cracked a slightly crazy smile. "Oh, you will see John. My sister Mackensie is kinda like a chihuahua on speed." John's left eyebrow rose, questioning her statement. "A very colorful chihuahua on speed." she said. She asked when her sister was coming in. "Tomorrow, 9 in the morning." John told her. "God help London...and us." she mumbled.  
Lestrade took the next morning off to drive John and Leigha to pick up her sister. Leigha had filled Greg in last night on her sister and what had gone down with John after he left. As they entered Heathrow Airport, the men asked what her sister looked like. Chuckling, Leigha shook her head, "You can't miss Kensie..." The men couldn't help but smile and notice, that at least Leigha wasn't moping around anymore. Kensie's flight landed on time, watching as the people filed from the gate, she thought this moment was akin to zero hour. She hadn't seen her sister in about a year, maybe two. At least since the funeral for Kensie's husband, she thought. They had such different lives and stayed so busy. It would be really good to see and spend time with Kensie, Leigha thought. Suddenly a blur of blue and purple ran toward Leigha. "Leigha!!" Kensie squealed, a high pitch girly sound that Leigha had never managed to achieve ever in her life. Nearly falling, she hugged her sister back. John and Greg stepped forward to grab them in case the girls went down. Being 8 years younger, Kensie was a little hard to handle sometimes.  
But that was what family was about, Leigha thought, the good and the bad, the ups and the downs. She looked at Kensie, John and Lestrade...her family, strange as they all were. Being there for one another, she thought. Kensie was currently sizing up the guys, Leigha figured she should save them. "Kensie, meet John, who you talked with on the phone and Greg Lestrade, who is a DI at New Scotland Yard. John, Greg, my sister Mackensie Adams. She just generally goes by Kensie" Kensie lit up at the mention on John's name, "Nice to finally meet you, John." Kensie also politely shook Lestrade's hand. Shaking her head at the three of them being so formal and stiff, Leigha steered them to grab Kensie's luggage. Only 2 bags plus Kensie's carry on which the men politely carried for her sister, they made it out of the airport relatively fast. Getting into the back of Lestrade's BMW with her sister, leaving the men to ride up front, she asked Kensie, "How have you been sis? How was your flight?". Knowing Kensie like she did, those two questions would keep her sister talking until they reached Baker Street. All Leigha would have to do is nod and occasionally add some input. When they pulled up in front of the flat, Leigha noticed John's face while she was getting out of the car. Priceless, she thought. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose as if he was getting a headache. "Serves you right, calling and tattling on me to my sister." she whispered to him, while Kensie and Lestrade were grabbing the luggage out the trunk. John jerked his head back at what Leigha had just said, "Well....we had to do something..." he trailed off, wincing at the sound of his own voice. "How was I to know..." he continued. "That she talked nonstop?" Leigha interrupted, "All you had to do was ask." Leigha turn and walk inside, intent on grabbing John something for his headache.  
Settling John and Lestrade down in the living room, after giving John something for his headache, Leigha went into the kitchen and began fixing some breakfast for them all. Kensie silently slipped in behind her, "Gonna be making some pancakes?" she asked, making Leigha almost jump out of her skin. Laughing, after her heart slowed down, "I think I can see my way to make some." In the living room, the guys were amazed at Leigha's transformation. No longer sullen and bad-tempered, this was the Leigha that John remembered. Leigha asked her sister to give her a hand, turning she raised her voice slightly "Coffee or tea?"she asked John and Lestrade. The guys looked looked at each other, agreeing that either was fine. Lestrade caught John's eye, raising his eyebrow in question. All John could do was shrug. While Leigha whipped up the pancake batter, Kensie poured four cups of coffee. Kensie felt as if she were running on empty, if she was going to be able to keep up with her sister she was going to need the caffeine. She hadn't heard Leigha sing or hum once since she got here, not even in the car and some of her favorite songs had played softly on the car radio. This must be really serious, Kensie thought. The last time she had stopped singing or even humming, was when their dad had passed away. Leigha had been 20, Kensie had been 12. Grabbing her phone and Leigha's speaker nearby, she connected the phone. Good thing they had almost the same taste in music, she thought. As the music keyed up the familiar strains reminding them both of their childhood and parents.  
Shaking her head, "Mac..." Leigha warned, pausing the music. "Oh come on Lee-Lee..." Kensie begged, knowing that using the nickname she had gave her sister from the time she could talk would soften Leigha up. "Lee-Lee?" Greg mouthed to John, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hair. John could only smile over the rim of his coffee cup and shrug again. Sighing but smiling as she did so, Leigha nodded and unpaused the music. The girls began singing in perfect harmony, as if they had practiced together everyday.  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, you get your fill to eat  
but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.   
I hope you dance, I hope you dance  
When the song had ended and the last of the food had been plated, the girls looked up at the unexpected applause. Leigha blushed and shook her head at John and Lestrade while Kensie took a very theatrical bow. Sitting down to the meal, Lestrade asked "Ever think about singing professionally, Leigha?" Shaking her head, "No, stage-fright." she responded and left it at that.  
Thanking the women for breakfast, John and Lestrade bid them a good day and left for their jobs. Leigha suggested to Kensie that they could do some sight seeing after they cleaned up, if Kensie wasn't too tired. Kensie thought for a moment, "Better to stay awake and wear myself out, to get myself use to the time difference." she said easily. After finishing up the cleaning and getting changed, Leigha and Kensie headed out to do all the tourist-y stuff until their hearts were content. Leigha couldn't help but think of Sherlock saying that he would take her to do this. Shaking her head, she tried to banish the thoughts. Kensie noticed Leigha's melancholy mood several times throughout the day. By 3, both women were starved, while stopping for food Kensie tried talking to Leigha about what John had told her. "I really don't want to talk about what happened or Sherlock, Mac!" Leigha snapped in a tone that brooked no more argument. Kensie knew it would be no use to talk to her if Leigha was calling her Mac. She only called her that when she was angry, annoyed or wanted to annoy Kensie.  
Heading back to the flat, Kensie noticed a flyer for an open mic night at a bar. "Why did you lie to Greg, when he asked about you singing professionally?" she asked. "Well, it wasn't exactly a lie Kensie. I could sing covers and to friends and family all day long...but my own songs or something written for me, never. And besides you guys love me, it wouldn't matter to ya'll if I sometimes sounded like crap. Ya'll would still love me" she finished up on a laugh, accent coming out thick from being in her sister's presence. Kensie's brain kicked into overdrive, thinking of how she could prove to Leigha she was good enough to do this professionally. After relaxing for a while, since they had walked almost all of London, or so Leigha felt. She began throwing something together for dinner. Kensie busied herself posting pictures on her social media and letting everyone know she had arrived and was having the time of her life. Quickly switching pages, she researched small video recorders she could hide around the flat. Until they arrived she could use her phone to record her sister singing and post it to social media, then she could show Leigha that she could be a singer. If she got enough likes and followers, that is, Kensie thought. Yeah Leigha would kill her if she found out too soon, but it would be so worth it in the end, she justified to herself.  
3 months later...  
"I'm going to kill Kensie!" Leigha snarled loudly, pacing the floor. "Please calm down Leigha." John said calmly, "She did it because she just wants to see you happy." Wanting to pull her hair out, she swung her laptop around, almost slinging it into John's lap. "She posted videos of me singing all over social media, John! There's also a bloody page dedicated entirely to me, that she runs!" Leigha screamed, "If someone on my friend's list had not shared it, I may never of seen it." John could only watch as she angrily paced the living room of the flat waiting for her sister to return, thinking that he probably should just text Kensie to steer clear for a bit until she calmed down. But knowing Leigha like he did, she wouldn't calm down anytime soon and her poor sister would be homeless until Leigha did. When Kensie finally came in, she could sense the atmosphere of the flat halfway up the stairs and her fight or flight reflex kicked in...Flight. Turning, Leigha charged the doorway of the flat, "Oh no you don't." she yelled, "What in the hell were you thinking Kensie? Or were you even thinking at all since it doesn't exactly seem to be your strong suit at the moment?" Kensie instantly went on the defensive, "Well if you're not going to do something to save yourself, then I had to at least try." Kensie countered. "Your savings are almost gone. You have nothing to go back to in the States except for Mom. No apartment. Everything you own is in storage back home. If you want to stay here, then you have to get off your ass and do something about it!"  
Leigha was taken back by the determination and slight anger in Kensie's voice. Kensie very rarely got angry but when she did it was a sight to behold. Being descended from Irish and Native American ancestors, they were both mainly laid back and slow to anger, but once they did get angry it spreads through them like wildfire. It sometimes would burn out of control. "Okay, alright Kensie. Show me what you have in mind then and what progress has been made so far." Leigha said trying to diffuse the situation, not wanting to fight with Kensie any longer than she had too. She was tired, she didn't want to leave this wonderful place. She didn't want to have to crawl back home after everything that had happened, it seemed like giving up to her. Kensie proceeded to show her and John the views, how many times the videos had been shared, how many times they had been added to favorites and of course, the comments. A few of the comments were obviously from internet trolls who had nothing better to do with their lives but the majority were pure positive. Even the page dedicated solely to her singing had nothing but great comments. "Okay, so now what?" Leigha asked as patiently as she could. John and Kensie exchanged a look that screamed that they were very nervous and slightly scared of how she was going to take the next part. "Well, that's the thing we need to talk to you about." John started, trailing off when Leigha raised an eyebrow in question.  
They explained that there was restaurant/bar that was looking for a singer. The place already had a band, and that the owner wanted Leigha to be the singer. John and Kensie explained that the owner had seen some of Leigha's videos and had contacted Kensie through her page. Leigha was very quickly beginning to panic. Actually singing in front of people, she didn't know if she could do that. John could see the fear and panic in Leigha's eyes. "The owner said that you could start slow, a day or two a week. Just to see how well it goes over with the customers and how you do, of course." he said, trying to calm her obvious anxiety. Leigha took a deep breath trying to calm herself. The owner wanted to meet with Leigha and let her get a feel for where she would be performing. Par for the course, she thought exiting the cab following John and Kensie inside the currently closed restaurant. The place was absolutely gorgeous with its large room and the tones of dark and light wood mixed beautifully. It was very spacious which should lend wonderfully to the acoustics, she thought smiling. The owner popped out of the back, greeting the trio loudly. His name was Byron and he was an absolute joy, Leigha thought taking an instant liking to the older gentleman. Straight-forward and full of life, he cut a very trim figure as excellently dressed as he was for midday. Byron had a great sense of humor and and even quicker wit. He showed Leigha where she would be when she sang, it had a clear view to the entrance and the bar. She knew that all eyes would be on her.  
"So...what kind of music were you wanting me to sing?" she asked, out of her own curiosity. "My dear, anything you want to sing, so long as you keep them entertained and buying food and drink." Byron responded, barking out a loud belly laugh at the look on her face. Leigha laughed along with him, thinking that this just might work and it would obviously be loads of fun. "Leigha, why don't you give the stage a try and check the acoustics." Kensie suggested. "Good idea." Leigha responded, "But there's no band or speakers and you know I don't sing Acapella." Kensie laughed and shook her head, "No problem, I have it covered!" Pulling out Leigha's excellent wireless speaker, she handed it over. Leave it to Kensie, she thought shaking her head, always borrowing her stuff and forgetting to return it when she was done. But for once it worked out in their favor. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she powered up her Bluetooth and began connecting the speaker. While she was skimming through her playlist a flash of light caught her eye as Greg climbed out of his car. Raising an eyebrow in John's direction, silently asking the question to why Greg was here. "I told him that you might need a hand..." John mumbled, the words trailing off. Byron shook hands with the detective inspector as he let him in. "Perfect timing, Greg." Leigha smiled. She took her time placing them in each section of the restaurant, ensuring that she could test for sound quality and to see how much she would have to push herself to project. "Give me a thumbs up if it sounds good. Raise your hand if I need to project more, if it doesn't." she instructed.   
She turned to key up the song she selected. As the sounds of "God Bless The Child" began to fill the space, Leigha cleared her throat and began to sing.  
Them that's got shall get  
Them that's not shall lose  
So the Bible said and it still is news  
Mama may have, Papa may have  
But God bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own  
Yes, the strong gets more  
While the weak ones fade  
Empty pockets don't ever make the grade  
Mama may have, Papa may have  
But God bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own  
Thumbs up across the board. Byron's jaw hit the floor with how Leigha sounded without a microphone. He wondered how she would sound with it. Leigha grinned, pleased with the way the acoustics sounded. Between herself and Byron, they decided to start off with her performing a couple of nights a week, just to see how it went over.  
The group decided to grab some dinner once they had hashed out all the details, since they were out. John had someone that he wanted them all to meet. "I really want you all to like her, especially you Leigha." John said making her stop dead in her tracks. "Her?" Leigha asked cautiously. John nodded, "Yes, she is going to meet us for dinner. She can't wait to meet all of you." The group continued on to Lestrade's car leaving Leigha standing on the sidewalk in a slight stupor. Shaking herself out of her temporary shock, she started after the group. Just as she started to take a step someone stepped in front of her, halting her progress completely. "It's your fault he's gone." the strange woman hissed at her. Leigha looked over the woman, taking in her expensive clothing and fur coat. "Excuse me?" Leigha asked honestly confused. The woman's manicured hand lashed out quickly, grabbing Leigha's upper arm tightly. "Sherlock, you stupid little American twit." the strange woman snarled, sinking her nails into Leigha's arm. Leigha's body jerked hearing Sherlock's name tumbling off of the woman's lips. "If it wasn't for you, that stupid little man, the incompetent cop and that old woman, Sherlock would still be here and be alive." Leigha winced as she snatched her arm away from the woman, "I beg your pardon, but who the hell are you!" The woman laughed darkly, throwing her head back, the hood falling away from her face. "Oh, my dear, I was the only woman for Sherlock." Leigha gasped as a memory flitted through her mind. This was the woman with Sherlock in the video. Her other half supplied the name..."Irene Adler." Leigha said softly.  
Irene peered at her, hearing Leigha mumble her name. "Oh, so he told you about me then?" Irene asked snidely. Leigha went to sidestep around the damn woman, "Actually no, never mentioned you once." she shot back. Hissing in anger, Irene made another grab at Leigha's arm. Moving almost impossibly fast, Leigha caught her hand. "Touch me again and you WILL regret it." Leigha said, the anger in her voice a living thing, tossing Irene's hand away from her as if it was diseased. "Oh you will be hearing from me again dear. You need to be taught some respect." Irene snapped back as Leigha walked away. "I would like to see you try." Leigh said, tossing the retort over her shoulder. John and Lestrade, having realized that Leigha was not with them, started toward the women when Leigha began moving away. "Everything alright, Leigha?" Lestrade asked, seeing her rubbing her arm. "Uh, yeah. Everything's fine Greg." she responded, schooling her features so as to not give anything away. John stood gazing at the strange woman until she disappeared into the crowd on the sidewalk, thinking about how somehow she seemed familiar. If only he could put his finger on it. Leigha went through the motions at dinner, Mary Morstan was absolutely a lovely woman. So perfect for John, Leigha thought. She let the others carry on the conversation around her while she replayed the run in with that damned Adler woman. That back biting bitch had her hands on your man, Leigha's scary half whispered in her head. She was slightly afraid of that voice but mostly she felt empowered by it. Back home she would have never of had the nerve to stand up to that type of woman, this new part of her made her feel slightly invincible. Greg noticed how distracted Leigha had become, leaning over to her and speaking in a low voice he asked, "Are you sure you are alright? You seem shaken up." Leigha shook her head, clearing the thoughts and plans about that irritating woman from her mind to look at later, "I'm fine Greg. Just tired, big things happened today." she said, smiling her normal bright smile.  
1 year, 11 Months and 27 days later....  
His phone pinged with yet another update. Leigha's sister had posted another video on the site she had set up dedicated to Leigha and her singing. The man saw that her following had grown even larger. He took a moment to watch the newest videos, taking note that she very rarely, if ever, sang about love or did covers of love songs. He was almost finished with his work and when he was, he planned to change her feelings on that subject. He read all of the comments from men far and wide, professing their love and ridiculous marriage proposals. Her sister, the admin of the page, gently and professionally let all the hopefuls down by stating that Leigha wasn't looking for a relationship at the time but was busy concentrating on her craft. He was going to be the one to change that, he thought again. Leigha was his and his alone, growling softly in the back of his throat at the thought of her being with someone else. His "friend" assured him that she was indeed not seeing anyone, nor had bothered looking twice at any man. Putting his phone away, the man got back to the task at hand, thinking about how the sooner this mess was taken care of, the sooner he could claim what was his...Leigha. She was always in the back of his mind, like a song stuck stuck in his head, on repeat. His phone vibrated a second time, fishing it out he saw that it was an e-mail from his "friend". Clicking the usual link, video pulled up of Leigha at the flat. It was filled with women. Turning his phone sideways, a chat screen was accessed making the live video smaller. Who is there...? The response was instant. L.J., K.A., M.H., M.M, and occasionally landlady. The man didn't think the flat could handle that must estrogen at one time.  
Minimizing the chat screen when he had the information that he needed, he returned to the video. It seemed to him that they were having a girl's night in instead of out. Plugging in his headphones, he found a spot where he wouldn't be seen or bothered. Turning up the volume, he heard them talking. The usual prattle you get when you put that many women in the same room together it seemed. The one Leigha called Mary was begging for her to sing. Leigha begged off by siting that she was already compiling some songs to do, not only for the website but also for the bar. Leigha distracted the women smartly by pointing out that she would need their help shopping for some new clothes to perform in. They went wild over the prospect of a girl's shopping trip. Soon he would see Leigha perform in person, he thought as he disconnected from the site after bidding his "friend" goodbye.  
Two years, Leigha thought, two years since Sherlock's death. She prepped her bag with the stuff that she would need for working at the bar tonight. Byron had done away with some of the tables so people could dance and he had built her a dressing room. He was making a killing, mainly thanks to her, she thought. Some excellent food, great drinks at a fully stocked bar and dancing, he was getting customers from far and wide making reservations. Being it was a big but somber night for the group, everyone would be at the restaurant. The lot of them, even Molly and Mrs. Hudson, who was going to stop in for a bit. Kensie had decided that she much preferred living in London than going back home. John and Mary would be meeting them there, Leigha thought smiling, knowing what John had planned for tonight. Greg and Molly would be stopping by to pick her and Kensie up in about an hour. Making sure the playlist for tonight was in her bag, so the band would know what songs they were going to do, she and Kensie went to drop their bags by the door. She had the feeling tonight was going to be a night to end all nights.  
London, home at last, he thought as he stood on a tall rooftop overlooking the home, sights and smells he had been missing. Right, he thought, first things first...a drink as he left the rooftop. Flagging down a cab, he gave the cabbie the name of the bar the group was at. He wondered how they were going to take the news, certainly they would be overjoyed and surprised. He had fallen somewhat back into his old ways since he had been gone. Arriving to the restaurant, he climbed out of the cab, amazed by the amount of people who were stopping to listen to Leigha sing. It was easy enough to hear her through the windows of the bar. Sherlock detested the hoodie he was wearing, that he had asked Mycroft for, but thankfully the hood was deep and hid his face well. Pulling it lower, he surveyed the inside of the restaurant. He could see that there were a few empty places at the bar...perfect, he thought. Making his way in, he wove his way through the crowd, snagging a few more items to make his disguise complete. Once he had everything he needed, he removed the hood. He noticed that John and the others were to his right but far enough away that he would not be noticed yet. Leigha accepted the round of applause and telling the crowd that they were taking a brief break, before making her way to the group. Sherlock ordered two drinks from the bartender, both Jack on the rocks, asking that the second one be delivered to Leigha from a fan. Never really looking at him, the waitress took the drink to her.  
He watched as Leigha paled and asked the waitress what seemed like 20 questions. The waitress answered her, stating that the person who ordered it never touched it, that she got it straight from the bartender. Sherlock watched as Leigha took a deep steadying breath before she looked over to where the waitress was pointing him out. Lifting his glass to her in a silent toast, he turned just enough to still see her but not seem to be over interested, he saw her give him an almost sincere smile. So far so good, he thought. He watched as she took a sip and closed her eyes relishing the drink, no doubt thinking about the last time she had drank that particular brand. John's disapproval could be seen clearly written across his face from across the bar. Interesting, Sherlock thought, that John had his arm around the Mary woman. He watched the group talking and laugh, noticing that Greg was excusing himself, no doubt heading outside to smoke. Following a few step behind, he waited until Lestrade stopped to light up the cigarette. "Those things are going to kill you one day." Sherlock said in a loud, clear voice. Greg froze as the voice filtered through. Slowly turning, Lestrade faced Sherlock, stunned at what he was seeing. "Oh...You ass..." Lestrade grumbled as he grabbed Sherlock up into a bear hug. Sherlock finally got Greg calmed down and ask that he not say anything just yet to the others. "Well, of course I won't, bloody well think I was off my rocker wouldn't they." Greg agreed.  
Heading back in separately, Sherlock resumed his seat at the bar watching the group from the corner of his eye. Leigha had finished the drink he had sent her and was sipping from a glass of water before she resumed her place on the stage. He watched the silent exchange between John and Leigha, something was up, he thought. Leigha walked to the back and picked up an over the ear mic, sliding it over her ear before nodding slightly to John. Obviously that was the subtle signal for whatever was going to happen and that she was ready. Sherlock watched as John turned to Mary, "Uh...um, Mary. I have a question for you..." he stumbled over the words he so desperately want to come out right. Mary turned towards John, smiling a knowing smile....She knew, Leigha thought, how was that possible? They hid the plan so well she thought. "I know it hasn't been long, us knowing each other, but would you do me the honor of marrying me?" John finally managed to choke out. Mary's smile bloomed so large that a spot light would be considered dim compared to it. "Yes, John, yes." She laughed, holding out her hand to John. As John took the ring out of the velvet box to slip on her finger, Leigha signaled the band to begin playing. Mary looked up from the ring to Leigha as she made her way over to the happy couple. Sherlock was in slight shock, John getting married??? "Congratulations to the both of you." Leigha said hugging them both. "I dedicate this song to you two." The band restarted the chords from the beginning, playing the familiar strains of "At Last" by Etta James. Standing at the groups table, she began singing.  
At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song  
Oh yeah yeah  
At last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you  
I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my check to  
A thrill that I have never known  
Oh yeah yeah  
You smile, you smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine...  
At last.  
Mary jumped up to hug Leigha a second time. "The two of you had this planned, didn't you?" Mary asked with a mischievous smile adorning her pixie-like face.  
"We aim to please." Leigha said hugging her friend back. Byron had some champagne, on the house, taken to the newly engaged couple. Leigha returned to the stage to finish her last set for the night. Contemplating singing a song to commemorate the day of loss as well, she brushed the thought aside as she saw the happy faces of her sister and friends. No, she thought, her family. Sherlock watched as Leigha worked the crowd, she was exceptional at it, he thought. He sat sipping his second drink until the bartender announced last call. He was getting nervous about letting the group know he was alive and well. Leigha came out from the back of the house dressed in her street clothes, the door close to where Sherlock had stationed himself. She passed close enough to him that he could smell her scent, which was her all over...fresh linen, sunshine, and her favorite perfume sprayed lightly. He watched as the patrons began clearing out, paying for their drinks and meals or having a quick word with Leigha. She always took the time to speak with each person who approached her, but he noticed that John and Lestrade kept a close eye on each person that did.  
The restaurant was almost completely emptied, time to find a place to wait, Sherlock thought. He blended into a group of the last few customers, so he could slip by John and the others who had began moving towards the door. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Leigha slipped away from the group saying she would catch up. He slipped around back as soon as he could intent on picking the back door lock, better to start with Leigha, he thought. Not knowing how she would react or if she would react as well as Lestrade had, he really didn't want to do this at her place of work. Cursing herself for almost forgetting her and Kensie's bags, she made her way back to her dressing room and slipped inside. She grabbed the bags and started back out, when her phone went off with a text message. Figuring that it was her almost always impatient sister, she puled it out and swiped her thumb across the screen. The text was from a number she didn't recognize. I have information that will destroy your friends. If you want it and don't want it made public, meet me alone at the following address. IA. "That damned woman..." Leigha growled, wondering how that wretched woman got her cell number. How? And how do I know that I can trust you? LJ. Leigha sank into the chair at her dressing table, trying to figure out what Adler's game was. Irene's response was quick, You're a smart girl, figure out a way. You just will have to trust me, won't you? IA. Thinking quickly, she switched on the GPS locator in her phone's menu, so that if she disappeared she could at least be traced that way. But slipping away from John and the others was going to be a little harder, she thought.  
She had only moments before one of the group would come to see what was taking her so long. Standing, she dug through the her bag at her feet. Finding what she was looking for, she had borrowed John's gun. Slipping it into the waistband of her jeans at the small of her back, so it would be less noticeable. Just in case, she thought, not that she could really trust that Adler woman. She walked quickly to the back door of the restaurant, intent on ending this craziness with the damned woman. Getting angrier by the second, she grabbed the doorknob, flinging the door open forcefully. The door bounced off the brick wall, almost smacking Sherlock before he could completely move into the shadows before she saw him. He could feel the anger radiating off of Leigha. He watched as she stopped a few feet away from him, checking her phone and cursing under her breath as she inputted what seemed to be an address into her GPS. He wondered where she was going and alone. He hesitated between following her and alerting the others that she had gone, but by alerting the others would reveal him much too soon and take way too long with questions. Making the decision to follow her, he let her get a bit ahead of him, so that she wouldn't noticed that she was being followed. Keeping her in sight, he found that they were heading into an abandoned building. It looked as if at one time it had been a brewery, judging by the debris scattered around. He wondered who she would be meeting in a place like this.  
Sherlock slipped from shadow to shadow, always keeping his eyes on Leigha and their surroundings. He watched as she stopped at the foot of a staircase to pull something out of the waistband of her jeans. Moonlight glinted dull of of what looked to be a gun in Leigha hand. A gun, Sherlock thought, why the bloody hell would she need a gun? She made sure it was fully loaded, a round chambered and the safety was on, she slipped back where she had pulled it from. Better safe than sorry, she thought. Sherlock got a better look at the gun, recognizing it was John's Browning L9A1. He watched as she mounted the stairs carefully and quietly to gain entrance to the building. Giving her at least 5 minutes before he followed and betray his presence to her, he entered the building. Creeping from shadow to shadow, he continued on until he heard voices. Recognizing Irene Adler's voice, his own anger quickly manifested, ratcheting up to unbelievable levels. The last time he was this mad, he thought, was when Mrs. Hudson had been attacked by the Americans. "So good of you to join me and so quickly, see I told you that you were smart and would figure out a way." Irene purred, trying to goad Leigha into doing something rash. Leigha stood silently and acted like she was bored, her face smooth so as to not betray any feelings that she might be feeling. Irene would have to work a lot harder, Leigha thought. "You would think that you just wanted to get this over with Leigha. What no greeting, no small talk? Or didn't your parents raise you properly?" Irene smiled a patronizing smile at her. Trying to goad her into making the first move, Leigha thought, old tactics that would work on a lesser person. Leigha smirked a small smile of her own, "You know Irene, somewhere out there is a tree tirelessly producing oxygen for you to breath and think. I think, no I know, you owe it an apology." Sherlock smiled at Leigha's retort, watching as Irene's smile slipped and anger replaced it.  
"You mewling little quim, you and that group of ignorant peasants deserve all you are about to get." Irene snarled, letting her anger get the best of her. "Well personally, i you deserve a high five, in the face, with a chair. So I think that makes us pretty well even on what we think each other deserves, doesn't it?" Leigha responded quickly, examining her nails like she was bored of the whole charade. That seemed to be more than Irene could bear, she rushed Leigha hoping to catch her off guard. Sherlock sent off a quick text to Lestrade summoning him to the address siting that he may need help. He got himself into position to aide Leigha if she needed it or even if she didn't. He knew from experience that Irene could be tricky to beat. The women were making enough noise that he really didn't need to mask his movements much. Leigha slammed Irene to the floor amid the dirt and garbage. "What is it exactly that you want, Irene?" Leigha snarled, "Stop wasting my time. So go ahead and shock me, say something intelligent." Irene screaming her rage at the top of her lungs, scrambling off the dirty floor. She grabbed a broken piece of rebar, swing it at Leigha, hoping to connect. Fed up with the game, Leigha stepped back so that the metal would miss hitting her and pulled out the gun. Pointing the Browning at Irene's head steadily, "I'm done. What is the supposed information you have on us? What is it that you have that will destroy us?" Leigha asked calmly, surprising Sherlock. Irene stopped, seeming to be weighing her options carefully. "There was nothing, you stupid little girl. I just wanted you alone to get rid of you and to pay you back for an injustice on the world, you worthless shit...Just so I could end you." Irene said, chest heaving from her frantic movements moments before. "End me???" Leigha said, before laughing loudly. Taking a few steps forward, never lowering the gun she closed the distance between herself and Irene, Leigha punched her in the face. Hearing the bones in her nose crunch, Irene fell to her knees clutching her face and screaming in pain. "End me?" Leigha repeated, "No, I don't think so. I would only have to make two more moves and end you, you pathetic mewling quim. That's what you called me right? So, let me get this straight...You want to kill me over some imagined slight?" Leigha grabbed Irene by the hair, jerking her head back. "Sherlock...was...mine..." Irene panted, pain etched into her face. "Sherlock was his own person. He was never yours bitch...no one owned him. Get it through your thick head. If I ever have to see your face again, I will put a bullet in it." Leigha said softly and calmly. "I want..." Irene started to scream. "Shit in one hand, want in the other. See which one fills up faster." Leigha said while flipping off the safety on the gun, tired of the whole thing. A black blur caught Leigha's eye as it knocked her away from Irene and to the ground, the gun bouncing away from them.  
"You don't want her blood on your hands." The shadow said, the voice making Leigha pay attention and began scrambling backwards. "No, no, no. You're dead. I was there when you died." Leigha whispered, shaking her head and pulling at her hair. This was too much for her, it couldn't be, she thought with tears forming in her eyes. Her other half tried to soothe her and figure out just what was going on. Fearing she had finally lost her mind, she picked herself up and walked around the shadow until she could with her eyes what her mind already knew. She stared at Sherlock's face, taking in everything that she could, completely forgetting about Irene and her stupid grudge. "Well, obviously, I'm not...Surprise?!?!" he said with a sheepish smile. Irene began clutching at Sherlock's pants leg and coat, trying to bring focus back to her. "Do you see what she did to me?" she cried pathetically. Sherlock stared down his nose at Irene coldly. "Yes, I do see. And you repel me..." he said, shaking Irene off his clothes, he continued. "And feel lucky that I stopped her when I did. I may not be as quick next time." Lestrade entered, taking in the scene. Irene kneeling on the ground, face bruised and bloody with tears making tracks through the grime covering her face. Leigha stared open-mouthed at Sherlock. And Sherlock, standing in the middle as if nothing more was going on but a walk in a flower covered meadow. John followed behind Lestrade by a few steps, not seeing the scene. A glint of metal caught John's eye, picking it up he found his gun. Coming around Greg he started, "Why is my gun...", breaking off at the scene in front of him. Leigha continued to stare at Sherlock, taking in everything from the sharp angles of his handsome face, his lips, even the state of his clothes. Sherlock began to take steps towards her, his hands held out as if she was a skittish foal on the verge of running. She looked down at his hands and took a step back, halting Sherlock's progress towards her. He watched as the many emotions played across her face, one never staying longer than the next and the tears streaking down her face. Her mind finally chose one emotion over the many. "Two years." she began, anger making itself known in her voice and making it low. "You were alive the entire time? Leaving us to grieve? In emotional and physical pain? Sadness eating away at everything, almost everyday...A vital part of ourselves missing...All because??? Let me guess, for one of your games or a stupid experiment maybe?!?!?!" she ended yelling, her voice echoing off the rafters at a near screech of hysteria. She had started to wrap here arms around her middle as if to hold herself together when her now more dominant half stepped in, pushing her and the pain to the side.  
Sherlock watched as her posture and demeanor changed almost instantly. Fascinating, he thought, until she punched him in the face with a mean right hook. Cradling his face and eyes watering, he cried out "Bloody hell!!", tasting blood. John and Greg started towards Leigha. Shaking her head, she took one last look at Sherlock, wiped the tears from her eyes and took off at a dead run. Jumping over debris and broken pieces of the ceiling and wall, she was moving fast. John's mind was having trouble taking in everything that was going on, he took a long look at Sherlock before he set off after Leigha. Lestrade stood back, taking in the entire scene before he asked Sherlock if he was alright. Before Sherlock answered he checked to see if Leigha had loosened any of his teeth, he shook his head. "I feel I didn't explain myself very well and I deserved that." he said quietly. Greg chuckled before answering, "You didn't explain at all." Irene began picking herself up, bringing attention back to herself. "What about her?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock blotted the blood from his busted lip before answering, thinking that Leigha had hit him hard enough to almost put his teeth through his lip. He walked over to Irene, surveying the damage Leigha had done to her face. "You will leave and never return. If you do, I can promise that I will not be able to stop a second time. Do you understand?" he asked Irene. Irene looked at Sherlock, "I...repel...you?" she stammered stupidly, as if dazed. Sherlock rolled his eyes and stopped himself from putting his hands on the hateful woman, "Yes, you stupid woman. I was never yours." He said quoting her own words back at her. "I may have at one time been fascinated with you but that quickly wore off when you used me and toyed with me." he snapped, "Get her out of here and out of my sight, Lestrade, please. I need to find Leigha." Leaving Irene to stare after him, he turn and walked away not once looking back.  
As he was exiting the building, John was walking back, looking over his shoulder off into the distance. He stopped to check on two women in Lestrade's car that he had seen on video, courtesy of Mycroft. Leigha's sister Kensie and the woman named Mary, that was now John's fiance. John stopped a distance from Sherlock, staring at him hard for a moment. "She had a point, you know." John said, finally breaking the silence between them. "Two years, Sherlock. At anytime, you could of gotten a message or something to us. Anything..." he trailed off, voice breaking. Shaking his head, Sherlock responded, "I couldn't. Any little slip that I was still alive would have jeopardized everything that had been accomplished." John just stared at Sherlock, open-mouthed, "Like I would have told anyone, anything." he ended, almost shouting. Brushing John aside, Sherlock asked, "Where's Leigha?", looking around before turning back to John. John grew angry beyond all belief at Sherlock and his high-handed ways. Launching himself at the man that he thought of as his best friend, John tackled Sherlock and began beating him. Lestrade and the women ran over, pulling John off of Sherlock but not before John bloodied Sherlock's nose and lip further. "Just leave her be, damn it, let her absorb everything that you put her through, you ass." John snapped, shrugging Greg and the women off of him. Sherlock pulled himself up off the ground, while trying to stem the blood pouring from his nose and mouth. "I need to find her, John. I need to explain..." he trailed off, seeing the look on John's face. "You don't need anything. Leigha needs a moment!" John stressed, "In fact, I think I need a moment as well." John had to walk away before he killed the man. He couldn't believe this was happening, well actually being it was Sherlock, he could believe it, John thought. John walked back to Mary as she was speaking to Sherlock, which was never a good thing in his opinion. Telling Lestrade that they would see him later, John flagged down a cab for him and the women. "Let him work it through, Sherlock, he will come around." Mary promised, "And so will Leigha."  
A Week and half later...  
Kensie sat on the couch watching as Sherlock paced and texted randomly on his phone. According to him, his homeless network had uncovered nothing on her sister. Not that it really surprised Kensie thinking back to when their dad had passed away and Leigha would disappear, not able to handle the people or sadness. Leigha had not returned home once since that night at the brewery. She couldn't wait to get out and look for her sister again, which John, Mary and Greg would be joining them to help hunt her down. Byron said that he would join them if it wasn't for the restaurant he didn't trust anyone else running. Kensie had been trying her sister's phone off and on randomly, hoping that Leigha would maybe answer. And on top of it she had turned off the GPS locator on her phone, making it impossible to track her that way. Kensie was getting more and more worried, it was getting colder and there was snow in the forecast. She rose, casting a glance at Sherlock who had taken up a position staring out the window. Pouring them both another cup of tea, she set one down on the corner of the desk near Sherlock's elbow. Almost everyday since that night, Sherlock would go out looking or both of them would go hoping to come across something. Sherlock had stopped eating, barely slept or talked, and was even scruffier than usual. The waiting was something Kensie couldn't stand, she needed to do something. Standing up she moved next to Sherlock at the window, making Sherlock jump. He had forgotten that Kensie was even in the flat. The once loud and flamboyant whirlwind that was Leigha's sister had become very subdued since her sister had run off. "Anything?" Kensie asked, turning her hazel eyes on Sherlock's blue-green ones. Shaking his head and clearing his throat, "No, not yet. They are still keeping an eye out. I've even broke down and asked my brother for help, which I detest doing."  
Turning from the window, Sherlock continued on about his brother ranting about how he would never hear the end of it by asking for help. "Leigha..." Kensie said loudly, shooting away from the window. Sherlock jerked around, pulling the curtain from the window. "Kensie...wait!" Sherlock said, turning back to chase after the blur that was Leigha's sister. He managed to catch Kensie as she threw open the front door. They stood looking across the street at Leigha, whose eyes were wide in shock. Sherlock started out just as Leigha took off running. "Damn it, Leigha, wait!!!" Sherlock yelled, running after her. "Leigha...!!" Kensie yelled, in hot pursuit of the pair. Two streets later, Leigha had managed to lose both Sherlock and Kensie. Cursing, the pair made their way back to Baker Street, sweating but chilled to the bone. Kensie went to change and to continue waiting for the others to show up, maybe today would be the day, she thought. Leigha turning up here had to mean something, she said to Sherlock who was changing as well. "Maybe..." he said trailing off, thinking God only knows what it meant. The minutes flew by turning into what seemed even longer hours of waiting. Sherlock had taken up his position by the window again, not moving much. Kensie figured that he had gone into the mind palace thing that Leigha had explained to her that Sherlock did quite often.   
At a quarter to 6, she stood to grab her stuff knowing that John and the others would be here soon. Good, she thought, not knowing if she could sit around any longer doing nothing. Sherlock had finally given up his vigil at the window for sitting in his chair staring off into space. As she entered her room to grab her bag and coat, she heard Sherlock's phone ping with a text message. "Finally!!" Sherlock shouted. Kensie rushed into the room, "What? News finally?" she asked, thinking it was too good to be true. "Yes, Mycroft has video of her entering an abandoned house here about 9 kilometers away." he said, throwing off the robe he had put back on upon their return. He stopped at Kensie's puzzled look, "Oh...right." he said, quickly working out the math in his head, "about 5 and half miles from here." Smiling, Kensie shook her head. "Lucky it wasn't further. I use to think that Leigha never got tired of walking when I was younger." As they gathered their coats and cold weather items, John and the others had arrived. Sherlock filled them in on where Leigha currently was located. He also had a plan formulated to get her back to the flat so that the group could sit down and talk, mainly to let Sherlock explain everything. While on their way to St. Bart's to pick up a few items that they would need, Sherlock filled them in on the plan. "Easy enough." Lestrade said quietly. John thought that it was going a bit far in his opinion, which he voiced to no one in particular. He still wasn't speaking to Sherlock. "No, John. It is not going a bit far, in her current state, Leigha can be and is very dangerous. Moriarty warped her into something in which you have never encountered." Sherlock said patiently, ignoring John's mood.  
The house was sitting in the middle of a wide open space next to the woods. The group managed to find a path that would bring them through the woods to come up on the backside of the house. Driving Lestrade's car as far as it was safe to go, they left it and began following the path. Using his mind palace, Sherlock lead the group to the location. The snow that had been in the forecast had been falling steadily since midday, had tapered off considerably. Thankfully enough had fallen to mask the sound of the group's approach. Halting them at the edge of the woods, Sherlock looked over the abandoned house. Noting a flickering light in the corner room on the second floor, Sherlock quietly told them to get into positions. Mary and Kensie would be covering the front and back doors, once Sherlock, John and Lestrade were inside. The men quietly entered on the ground floor, skirting around the broken floors and debris. They head up to the second floor where Sherlock had seen the flickering light, thankfully night had fallen completely giving them plenty of shadows to hide in. Sherlock left John and Lestrade on the second floor when it was obvious she wasn't there. Heading up to the third floor of the huge house, Sherlock stepped carefully. It must of once been a beautiful home, he thought but now it was just decay and death if he didn't step carefully. He saw a huge room on the front side of the house. Entering carefully, he saw the room empty except for two chairs, one of which had a set of brand new clothes laid out on it and the other chair contained nothing but a half folded note with his name on it. Glancing around, he picked up the note, which was written in Leigha's handwriting. The note contained two words in her beautiful cursive, I'm sorry. He began to worry that this was not going to end how he wanted it to. Using his mind palace, he pictured the house, noting the high roof. There must be an attic, he thought. Running from the room, he found the access to it, climbing the stairs quickly and carefully. Nothing, empty as he flashed his light around the room. Heading back down to the large room with the chairs, the moon came out from behind some clouds, lighting up the large room. Also highlighting Leigha standing by one of the large windows. "Leigha..." Sherlock said quietly, knowing his voice would carry to the others. "Don't, Sherlock. You should not have come. You know how dangerous I am or at least you should have an idea. I won't let you hurt her again and I won't come easy." her other half spoke. Shaking his head he continued moving forward slowly, "I never meant to hurt her or John. It was a necessary evil..." he started trying to explain. Leigha's body turned towards Sherlock, halting his progress. "A necessary evil...how contradictory. Even for you, Sherlock." she said, the sadness heavy in her voice. He watched as her shoulders slump and she began hugging her middle again. "Worse than telling a lie is spending your whole life staying true to a lie...Robert Brault." she quoted, sounding exhausted. "Just tell me the why, not the how Sherlock." she said backing away from the window, turning her body fully towards Sherlock. "Why don't we go back to Baker Street, have a cup and sit and talk..." Sherlock tried carefully keeping his voice moderate.  
"Don't bullshit a bullshitter, Sherlock." Leigha warned, making Sherlock wince at her unusual vulgarity. Sighing, Sherlock resigned himself to explaining the why to her. "Moriarty..." he began, making Leigha wince in return hearing the madman's name. "He would have killed you, John, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson, if I didn't do what I had. But since I had Molly's, Mycroft's and some of my homeless network's help, I kept the plan going so I could ensure that you all stayed safe by destroying his criminal network." He could her body going rigid at the mention of Molly and Mycroft. "So they knew and how many of your homeless network knew?" she snapped. Not thinking Sherlock answered before he thought better, "Oh about 25 of them." Shaking her head, she looked mad but sad at the same time. "I don't know which one of us is a worse monster, Sherlock. Me, who was made this way or you, who has been this way from birth." she said turning back to face the window. He knew what she was thinking about doing, it was written all over her face. As she began moving, Sherlock made his move, grabbing her before she could throw herself through the window. Screaming in frustration, Leigha struggled in Sherlock's strong grip. His arms were like bands of iron wrapped around her upper body. Keeping one arm tight around her, he ran the fingers of his free hand down the side of her face, whispering to her. "Leigha...stop." he said. She reared forward smashing her head into his already bruised and battered face, making him stumble backwards towards the doorway. Straightening himself, he took note that her posture had reverted to her other personality. "I told you that I would not let you hurt her and that I would not come easy." she reminded Sherlock. She moved quickly, rushing him, her forward momentum taking them both out into the hallway. Crashing into the decaying railing, which crumbled under their combined weight and speed. They hit the second floor landing hard almost directly in front of John and Lestrade, the pair struggled to pull a breath. Sherlock had tried to take the brunt of the impact himself. "You idiot..." she snarled once she got her breath back.  
Sherlock quickly took stock and thankfully nothing was broken, just more bruises. Leigha had gained her feet, he could see that she was debating on standing her ground or running. Catching a movement to his left, he saw John moving towards her intent on grabbing her. "John, no!!" Sherlock yelled, but it was too late. He struggled to his feet as Leigha engaged John in combat. He heard the telltale puff of the CO2 propelled dart as Lestrade took the first available shot at Leigha. Aim true, Lestrade hit his mark. Hitting her in the back of her left shoulder, throwing off a vicious right hook aimed at John's face. Over correcting, she lost her balance, dragging John with her as he tried to grab her to keep her from falling. Instead they both fell to the first floor. Sherlock rushed down the stairs with Lestrade in pursuit, stopping only to retrieve John's unused tranquilizer gun. Fearing the worst, the pair hit the first floor at a run, skidding to a stop when they found Leigha stumbling to her feet. Amazed that she was even able to still function with enough tranquilizers coursing through her veins to take down a large horse, she acted as if the sedative was nothing. John groaned as her rolled out of arms reach from Leigha. Worried that John was seriously injured, Lestrade quietly and slowly sidestepped to reach John making sure that he did not draw Leigha's attention. Not that he needed to worry, she was too busy glaring daggers at Sherlock.  
"I dislike being outnumbered, Sherlock. It makes for too much stupid in the room, don't you think?" she said, her words starting to slur badly. So, the sedative was having some effect on her, Sherlock thought but not enough as she rushed him a second time, throwing punches and trying to kick him through a wall. Lestrade pulled Kensie and Mary back, keeping them from the room, fearing that Leigha would turn her attention to them next. "This is what Armageddon must be like." Lestrade mumbled, as Leigha kick Sherlock through a closed door, ripping it from its hinges. Mary bent down to check on John, who had managed to crawl to them. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just winded. I need to help Sherlock..." he said, gaining his feet. Lestrade laid John's tranquilizer gun aside, wading in to try and help Sherlock, the movement catching John's eyes. Snatching it up, John watched as Leigha slung Sherlock into Lestrade, both men hitting the floor in a heap. "Flirting's over Sherlock. I've had enough now." she said in a familiar sing'song voice that sent chills down John's spine. Now he understood what Sherlock had been trying to tell him in the car. Moriarty had warped Leigha into a female version of himself, complete with a dash of crazy. As John got into position to take aim on Leigha, Kensie stepped in the way, slightly blocking his shot. "Leigha!" she shouted, "Stop it now...please." The tears in Kensie's voice making Leigha halt and turn her way. "Come home. Let us help you, Leigha" Mary begged, drawing Leigha's attention in another direction by stepping up next to Kensie, keeping Leigha distracted. Leigha shook her head, "I'm better off alone." she said, sadness coloring her words as she looked at the damage she had cause to them and around them, "Alone is what I have. Alone protects me, it protects you...from me." She staggered, obviously still fighting the first sedative dart. "Leigha..." Kensie started, tears now fully evident as they streamed down her face.  
"There are monsters, Kens, and it's okay to be afraid of them. But it's not okay to let them win, and it's not okay to be one." Leigha responded to her sister's quiet plea, pulling a gun that had been hidden in the waistband of her jeans. The fact that it had managed to stay on her the entire time amazed Sherlock. John knew he had to take the shot, motioning to Mary, who snatched Kensie out of the way. The dart hit Leigha in the neck making her drop the gun, before she could pull the trigger. She feared that she was a monster, John thought, which he could completely sympathize with her after all he had seen in war and his time with Sherlock. Leigha stumbled back, the two sedative darts pumping through her bloodstream, too much for her to fight. She managed to snatch the dart from her neck, looking at it in disbelief, struggling to stay upright but she couldn't. Loosing the battle to stay conscious, she fell hitting a partial decayed coffee table. One of the more solid piece sheared off, the sharp point tearing through her shirt and skin, cutting both open on her right side. Before making sure if she was even fully sedated, John rushed over, applying pressure to the bleeding wound while Mary rushed to grab the bag she brought with her of medical supplies.  
Not able to see much in the gloom, John spoke to Mary as she pulled out what they needed. "Get her patched up enough to move, I will get a better look at it back at Baker Street." he said, worrying more about infection than anything. The group rushed back to the car, Sherlock carrying Leigha refusing to let anyone else. He slid into the back of the car, cradling most of her in his lap. John kept a close eye on her breathing, pulse and worried about the amount of blood that was currently seeping through the makeshift bandage they had thrown on the wound in her side. Digging through Mary's bag, John passed more gauze to Sherlock telling him to press it to what was already there. Making it back to Baker Street in what seemed like record time, Lestrade screeched to a halt in front of the flat. Throwing the car hard into park while John jumped from the car, rounding it to assist Sherlock in getting Leigha out. The noise the group made getting her inside drew Mrs. Hudson from her own flat. "Oh thank goodness, you found her." she said, hand fluttering. Kensie kindly drew her aside, siting that in light of the situation everyone might like a warm cup of tea just to give the poor woman something to do. Mary rushed ahead of Sherlock, shoving the coffee table aside, giving him clear access to the couch so he could lay Leigha down. Sherlock stepped back letting Mary and John take over Leigha's care. The wound was not as bad as John had feared, letting Sherlock know that it would not need stitches. "Pad her wrists and ankles please." Sherlock asked them when they had finished cleaning and covering the wound in her side. Both John and Mary turn a questioning look toward Sherlock. He explained that she would need to be restrained, so that she wouldn't attack them or run before they could help her. "I don't know how long or how deep the sedative will keep her out. She will only be restrained as long as it takes to help her or until she won't attack us anymore." he finished. And hopefully until I can explain everything, he thought to himself. As soon as they were done patching her up, Sherlock moved Leigha to the bedroom, so Kensie and Mary could clean her up some and change her torn and bloodied clothes. He had gotten extra sets of handcuffs from Lestrade before the man left, saying he would only be phone call away if needed. Slipping into the room before the woman began working on getting Leigha cleaned up, Sherlock grabbed some of his own clothes to change into.  
After grabbing a quick shower to wash away the blood and muck, Sherlock emerged to find Mrs. Hudson laying out tea for those who were still in the flat. "I'm so happy for Sherlock, but do you think it needed to chain her up like an animal? Hasn't she been through enough?" the land lady asked quietly. Nodding his head while pulling up his shirt to show her the fresh bruises forming and the cuts, "Yes, Mrs. Hudson. For everyone's safety." he said. Shaking her own head, she turn hanging John and Sherlock both cups of tea before returning to her own flat for the night. John sipped his own tea staring hard at Sherlock before asking, "Do you really think you can help Leigha? I mean, it's not like you are a professional or anything." Ignoring his own tea, Sherlock sank into his chair, steepling his fingers and laying them against his busted lips. "I think we are the only ones who can help her John. It would be reckless to let her loose or to invite a professional, as you put in, into the flat to try and help her at this point." he responded, anxious to be done with this all and be with Leigha. He wanted to be there when she finally woke up. He began sipping at his almost cold tea as Kensie and Mary emerged from the bedroom. Kensie looked as if she had been crying, stopping to bid them good night and escaping to the room that had been originally been John's. "You were right, the wound won't need stitches." Mary remarked as she sat on the arm of John's chair, picking up a cup of tea. Taking a few sips of her tea, she stared at the two remaining men on the flat, "So any cuts or possible broken bones that we need to worry about with you two?" she asked with a wicked twinkle in her eyes. Only bruised and felt like they had been run over by a semi, they claimed. "Well, we work 6 to 3 tomorrow, think you will be alright until we can get back here?" John asked, gathering up Mary and their stuff. Waving away their worry at leaving Sherlock alone with Leigha, he assured them that it would be indeed alright, "Yes, yes. We will be fine." Following the couple out into the hallway, he spoke again "Oh and congratulations, by the way." Confusing John for a moment, making Mary laugh. "Of course. You were there, weren't you?" John said, shaking his head knowing that he was. This was Sherlock he was talking to, John thought.  
Bidding the couple a good night, Sherlock entered the bedroom where Leigha lay. Double checking the restraints and making sure she was as comfortable as possible, he settled himself into the chair in the corner of the room. The sound of movement woke him. He must of dozed off, he thought, which was unlike him. But then taking the beating he did from Leigha must have taken a lot out of him. He watched as she moved sluggishly, starting to come out from under the sedative they shot her up with. She looked around the room, figuring out exactly where she was, not noticing him. Strange, Sherlock thought. He watched as she caught sight of movement outside the window, her face softening as she realized what it was. "Oh...snow." she whispered, a small smile showing its presence on her face, before she passed back out. He wondered how it was that she took no notice of his presence in the room. Then he realized that he was hidden in the shadows in the corner of the room and not noticeable at all. Only 2 in the morning, he saw glancing at the clock. Hearing and watching her even breathing, he was once more lulled back to sleep knowing that they were finally together and she was safe, back where she belonged. Total quiet and a pair of golden brown eyes focused on him was the first thing that greeted him when he opened his eyes. Early morning, judging by the pale light filtering through the curtains, he thought. Continuing to stare at each other, Leigha was the first to break the silence. "I need the bathroom." she said quietly as though she had a headache. Which he was fairly certain that she did, remembering his last encounter with the same darts. She saw his hesitation and the bruises peeking out from the open collar of his shirt. "It's just plain, old me Sherlock." she assured him. He got up, approaching her slowly. "I'm not going to attack you...I just need to pee badly." she said, trying to keep her voice calm. He uncuffed her left wrist first, moving to here left ankle. Moving around the bed to kneel beside her right side, his knee brushed against her wounded side, making her hiss in pain and jerk away from him.  
Her movements made him step back quickly. Shaking her head while cradling her side with her free hand, she said sadly, "See, you are afraid of me. You should have left me where I was Sherlock." Seeing what he had accidentally done, he stepped back toward her. "No, not afraid." he said, "Just cautious." Finishing removing the last handcuff, he stood offering her his hand, ready to help her up. Accepting his assistance, she stood slowly, testing her legs. Making her way slowly and carefully to the bathroom, she left Sherlock standing alone in the middle of the room. Finishing her business and taking stock of her injuries, she walked in while Sherlock was changing his shirt. Seeing the bruises that covered his torso almost broke her heart. He turned hearing a sound behind him, finding Leigha. Seeing the pain in her eyes made him want to reassure her. "It's not as bad as it looks." he said gingerly sliding on his shirt. She couldn't say anything for a moment. "It's hard to fight an enemy who has outposts in your head...Sally Kempton." she quoted as she took a seat back on the bed. He realized that he had not given her credit for how smart she really was, he thought, she was so use to having to hide it just to fit in with others. Buttoning up his shirt, he watched as she eased herself back up off the bed and made her way to the window. She watched the snow falling as a small smile lit up her features. "I thought I had dreamed up the snow." she said. Limping, she made her way back to the bed, still cradling her injured side. "Hurting?" Sherlock asked, producing the pain pills that John had left in case she needed them. Nodding that she was, Leigha watched as Sherlock went and fetched her a glass of water. Handing her the pill and the glass of water, she took them both, never breaking eye contact with him. "Lay down with me...please?" she asked, as he turned away to head back to the chair. She had a feeling that he had spent the entire night right there, just watching over her and he had to be exhausted.  
Scooting over, she waited. Watching him debate in his head whether or not to do it, was slightly painful. He walked toward the bed, pulling back the sheet and comforter even more. Even though it hurt her to be on her right side, she moved until her head was on his chest and she could still watch the snow. Thankfully the pain pill had already began kicking in when she asked, "Will it be alright Sherlock? Can we fix it?" Pressing his lips to her forehead, he hoped so, he thought before falling asleep himself. John had spent most of the morning seeing patients and calling Sherlock's phone. Getting slightly worried, he continued calling. But it wouldn't surprise him if Sherlock had lost himself in an experiment and was just ignoring the phone, like he did most of the time. At lunch time Mary popped her head in his office, "Any luck on getting through to them?" she asked. Shaking his head no, he decided to try Leigha's mobile. Same as Sherlock's, no answer other than voicemail. Mary said she had been trying Leigha's most of the day as well with the same result. "Three more hours and we can check up on them, hopefully they didn't kill each other..." John said, trying to lighten the mood. Chuckling Mary just looked at him,while she grabbed her coat and bag, "My money is on Leigha."  
Finally the day was over, John thought as he and Mary left work. Hoping all was well, they headed for the flat at Baker Street. Pulling up, John noted that it didn't look like a bomb had went off or a war zone. John and Mary came into the empty living room, "Sherlock? Leigha?" he called out, nothing but silence greeted them. "Still taking bets?" he muttered to Mary, worry creasing his brow even more. Becoming more and more uneasy, John rushed down the short hall to the bedroom before Mary could stop him. Flinging open the door, at first, all John could see was Sherlock's body curled up on the bed. Taking two steps forward, John worried that Leigha had gotten free and had hurt his best friend. Shaking his head, he could see that her small frame curled into Sherlock's, his body protecting hers. She shifted at the creak of John's foot against a loose board in the floor, making Sherlock pull her closer and cradle her against him even more. John backed out as quietly as he could, shutting the door behind him he walked back to Mary, a sheepishly look on his face. Clearing his throat he muttered, "Sleeping still...", looking even more embarrassed by his over reaction. Mary smiled at him but said nothing. She wondered when the last time the sleeping pair had eaten and knowing Sherlock there was not much in the way of food in the flat. Shaking her head, she knew Sherlock forgot more often than not to eat and Leigha would need to do so taking the pain pills or they would make her sick. Pulling Sherlock's card from his wallet in his coat pocket, she grabbed John and headed out the door thinking the pair should be awake by the time they returned.  
Leigha started to awake, the pain killer in her system making it hard. Her movement causing Sherlock to roll onto his back, she stopped watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, his curly hair slightly falling into his eyes. Brushing it away, she noticed that the bedroom door was slightly ajar. Raising her head, she peered into what see could see of the short hallway. A creak, the fall of a footstep if she wasn't mistaken, caught her attention. Waiting with her breath held, she saw a shadow flit across the wall. Someone was in the flat. Sliding out of the bed as carefully as she could, she padded quietly out of the bedroom, her bare feet barely making a sound. Entering she found that the person was laying some papers down on the desk. Turning, the person was caught off guard and let out the best horror movie scream that Leigha had ever heard....

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. Hoping to start Part 3 soon. And I of course do not own any part of the songs that I use in my story..but check them out pretty good songs :)


End file.
